Discoveries New and Old
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: BladeBreakers and 2 members of the Blitz Boys are at Kai and Rei's place.Add in one new girl Kai is protective of and a confused Max?Is this a good thing?.Mentioned Rape. [[YuBo WAVE]] chap 4
1. Chapter 1

**-!Chapter 1!-**

"**No way in this ever heavenly planet am I going drinking with you Tala. You know how I feel about drinking." A girl with familiar two-toned slate, long hair in a high pig-tail, turned away from the Russian Red-head, closing her emerald-maroon eyes as she did. "Come on Kitty! We won't get you too drunk." "Go bug someone else General Wolfie." She was starting to get mad at him and he knew it.**

"**Will you at least go see the Blade Breakers with us?" She opened her eyes wide at that. "Kai?" Tala and a lavender haired boy, Bryan, nodded. "When were you two planning on telling me you were leaving? And to see KAI of all people!" Bryan was surprised at the pretty girls out burst. "How about…When you stopped ignoring me? Are you coming or not Kitty?" "Stupid question Tala! Kami… when are we leaving?" **

**The three teens heard something land on the roof. "You I'm assuming Tala?" He nodded. Then Bryan holds up a lavender and green back pack. "Hey! How did you get that Bryan?" She grabbed her bag and checked its contents as Bryan smirked. "Can we get going know? I told Kai that we would be there 5 hours from now." The other two nodded after the 16 y/o girl glared at Bryan.**

"**You two are so mature…" Tala muttered under his breath. "Look who's talking Wolfie! Buzz off!" "You know you love me Kisa." "Whatever…"

* * *

**

"**Tala and Bryan are coming?" Max asked. He, Rei, Takao and Kai were all in the living room of Kai and Rei's apartment. "According to Kai, they should be here in about an hour." Rei said as he cleaned the dishes. "What do they want?" Takao asked as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth from the plate on the coffee table. "You know you don't live here right Takao?" Takao nodded and stuffed another cookie in his mouth. '_He is still a pig after at LEAST 4 years. Guess some things never change._' Kai thought as Takao started glaring at Max for something. **

**_RING! RING! _"Get that Kai!" Rei called. The Russian Blader Breaker grumbled but got the phone. "Hello?" was asked ever the phone. "Are you here yet Tala?" The person said yes. Yelling was heard in the back between a girl and guy, the guy, Kai recognized as the voice of Bryan. "Tala…" "Bye Kai, see ya soon. The limo just got here." Kai glared at the phone, then just hung it up. "Who was it Kai?" "Tala." was the simple answer. '_Why does he have to leave if he called on his cell phone?_'

* * *

**

**Ok, Max, in my stories that he is straight, Will be paired with the Character that will be introdused in the next chapter. **

**Now, onto the important stuff. I NEED HELP! I am on such a writers block write now, that have already started the sequel! I have maybe two more chapters done, BUT I NEED HELP! I am open to any ideas that you may have. R/R**

**-!JeNe!- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Half an hour after the strange phone call from Tala, there was a knock on the door of the Russian and Chinese's apartment. "I'll get it Rei!" Someone called from into the apartment. **

**"What is in that duffle bag Tala?" the young girl said suspiciously eyeing the third bag the other two Russians had brought. "Ow Max!" "Looks like Takao is here." Tala said, totally ignoring the question. "He sounds like a really hyper big mouth." Kisa said. "You haven't MET hyper until you meet Max and Takao." Kisa rolled her eyes. "What about me?" The three Russians turned to meet the world champ Beyblader staring at them. "Oh! Hey Tala! Kai and the others are in the living room." Tala nodded a hello and entered he apartment, the other two followed. **

"**Who are you?" Takao asked the girl. With Takoas' question, Kai opened his eyes to see the girl with Emerald-Maroon eyes glaring at his top Blader, next to himself of course. The beauty had his hair colors, Slate bangs and long blue hair up in a high Pony-Tail. '_That's what I want to know…_' He thought. Rei came out and greeted his friends with a hug and hand shale, and told them to make themselves comfortable. They sat down on the long coach. Takao and Max were playing a game on PS2 while Kai was in his armchair. Kisa looked at Kai then whispered a question in the Russian-Red-heads ear. He nodded. **

"**Kai do you know all of us here?" Tala asked with a grin. Kai raised an eye brow and opened his eyes. "You don't remember her? She should be insulted." Bryan said with the smirk this time, after Kai didn't answer. Takao and Max had stopped playing their game to listen and Rei popped his head out to see what was going on. **

**It was then that Rei noticed the bow holding her hair up looked like Mariah's, (How they look like ears.) only in green, and her eyes looked dark, but had a certain florescence to them. He narrowed his eyes at her. She felt someone looking at her and turned to him. She sized him up and smirked. Making him narrow his eyes at her more, and her smirk to grow, showing a feline fang. She then turned back. '_She's a Neco-jin… But I don't know her._' Rei glanced at his room mate, Kai, turned and nodded, He had the same thought. **

"**Refresh my memory Tala." Instead of Tala, Kisa spoke up. "Hiwatari Kisa." Takao, Max, Rei, hell even Kai, stared wide eyed. "Kisa…" "Figure it out yet?" Tala, Kisa and Bryan were all smirking as of now. Kai slowly nodded. **

**KAI POV**

**I slowly nod my head. I'm still in shock! I haven't seen her in 10 years! I… I thought that she was dead. HE must have done that. **

**I now take the time to size her up. She is wearing a more feminine version of what I wore during our second world tournament (Second season), only in green and Lavender. So that's still her favorite color palette huh? Her eyes are my Maroon with the Emerald that they used to be, she has green war paint triangles under her eyes, but it looks like she's losing mothers eye color. She really does look better then the snobby brat running around in two pigtails that she used to. But… I do wonder why she looks so much like mother, the way she was, but I didn't get it. Her hair even looks like mother, the hair tie especially. **

**I can tell everyone is staring at her, and me. Wish they'd stop. "Kai… She, she has your last name…" Takao said, yet again stating the obvious. **

"**Do you remember me or not Ocean-boy? Because I'm not staying if you don't." I snapped out of my trance at her out burst. At least hanging around Tala hasn't taken the spunk out of her. "I remember you Kitty; stop your cold act would you?" I said. I stood up just as she jumped me. Good thing she hasn't changed too much she would have knocked the air out of me if she had changed -too- much. I felt her nuzzle her head into the crook of my neck, probably to hide the tears I felt on my shirt. I aquaredly rubbed her back to sooth her. "Calm down Kitty." **

"**She really did miss you Kai. We found her at Tala dads a few days after we came back from the third tournament. She was a wreck." Bryan said to me, almost with true sorrow in his voice. "Shut up Falcon! Or this Pretty Kitty will go over there and rip your cute little birdie head off!" Her voice was muffled. But Bryan shut-up. I had to smirk and quietly chuckle at the girl crying on my shoulder. **

"**I'm glad someone knows what is going on here, I sure as hell don't." Oh my lord Takao! Learn to shut up please! "What do you think Takao?" He thought for a few minutes. "Is she your… mom?" I felt Kisa slowly raise her head. "Am I his what?" she asked as if she hadn't heard his right. Takao, of course was dense. I actually feel sorry for him when she gets hold of him. "I asked if you were Kai's mother. He acts a lot like you, and looks like you." Kisa eyes silted. "You think I'm an older woman do you?" She pulled a mallet out of no where and… (AN: Poor Poor Tyson. This part is censored do to extreme violence  I know that you would love to read him get his $$ kicked but I'm trying to keep the violence level down.) **

**END POV**

**Kisa went over to her seat, nose held high. Tala and Bryan were rolling in laughter at the unconscious Blader. Max was leaning over him trying to wake up. Rei was down on the floor, red in the face from laughter. Even Kai was trying not laugh. "Glad living with Tala didn't send you soft Kitty."**

**REI POV**

**Oh… Kami that was funny. But what did she think she was doing hanging off Kai… Another thing, why do I care that she was on him anyway? This girl is really confusing me. She's a Neco-jin, maybe not pure bred, but Neco-jin all the same. But how come I've never seen her. "Who is she Kai?" I ask. Unlike Takao, I think before I open my mouth. "I'm his _younger_ sister and that overgrown _baka_ thought I was his _mother_!" She let out an aggravated sigh.**

**KAI HAS A SISTER? That was shocker. No wonder she looked like him. **

**I looked toward the quiet Tala just as he smirked. I raise and eyebrow, what is he up to?

* * *

**

Ok, She wasn't intrudused, sorry. Ne Ways, I still need idea's for chapter... 4 I think. NeWays... again, What do you think so far. Tell Me! R/R

-!JeNe!-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**TALA POV**

**I feel Rei give me an odd look. I think it's time to break the little Kitty out of her shell and everyone else to loosen up. I look over to Bryan who nods. "Anyone up to going clubbing with us?" I felt Kisas' glare burn through the back of my head. I gave an innocent look to her. Contradicting what I wanted to happen of course. I watched as Kai through a questioning look at Kisa. Guess he wants to know what's up with her. Even I'm not so mean as to bring it up. But I know why she doesn't want to go drinking.**

"**You know Rei, Kisa is a _very_ good cook. Maybe she could help you in the kitchen." I say, knowing that he won't turn up the chance to get help feeding the human garbage disposal. "Sure if she wants." I see Kisa sent one last glare at me out of the corner of my eye as she goes to help the Neco-jin. I have to think of another name for him know that Kisa is here. I can't call him a kitty anymore. I then feel Kai still looking at me. **

"**Am I that handsome Kai that you can't stop looking at me? I didn't know you felt that way about me." I smirked making him glare. "What's wrong with her Tala?" Ohm… someone's grumpy. He's going to blow here in a second. **

"**Kai, she doesn't like seeing people drunk. Can Max and Takao keep a secret?" Max nodded to me, a worried smile on his face. "Takao is out of it." I nodded, knowing I could trust him. **

"**One day, just before we found her again. A 'friend' of hers took her to a party. There were people drinking but she didn't seem to mind it. We left this party JUST before 'it' happened." I stopped and the lavender haired Blader beside me started. **

**END POV**

"**Her friend and a few others got drunk, she drank but took it better then they did. Her friend started flirting with her. She totally ignored it though. After a bit, the guy wondered off. She thought to throw up." Bryan ended and Tala continued. "She went to find him since she didn't have much better to do. She found him upstairs in bedroom. She went in to drag him out, but…" "He got behind her and locked her in." The two Russians were now DEEPLY depressed, But Tala finished, "You can guess what happened. We found her at dads the next morning. That's why she was a wreck. We went after the bastard as soon as we got the info out of her. So you don't need to, he's in Russia anyway. That is why she hates drinking so much. One of her other friends also died in an accident soon after. Understand?" **

**Kai nodded but a look of murder was in his eyes. "DO NOT bring this up. I've only seen her cry 3 times. In one of Voltaire beatings, the day we found her… and the day Spencer came to visit and asked her about it." The two others nodded. Kai still wanted to kill for it though. "And don't show her sympathy for it. We weren't supposed to tell you Kai."**

**With Rei**

**Rei and Kisa were standing in the kitchen trying to decide what to make for supper while the others were talking. Yes, Rei knew that they were talking about her. He could hear them and got the hint to take to take her out of the room. "What do you want to make Kisa?" She looked up from the floor at Rei. "I haven't had Italian in a while." She said in an innocent voice. Rei chuckled. "Sounds good." She smiled at him and started looking around in the cupboards. "Dang, we don't have any sauce." Kisa giggled. "Do you have: Tomatoes, oregano, parsley, salt, pepper, onion, basil and vegetable oil?" She asked counting the ingredients off on her fingers. Rei nodded and got everything she needed out of its spot while she got out another pot to make her sauce in. "We can do the sauce, then meatballs, spaghetti, then salads or whatever. Sound good?" Rei again nodded and got to help the young woman. **

"**So how do you know Tala and Bryan?" Rei was trying to make conversation. "I met Bryan in the Abby. I met Tala before, but only once. He has been friends Kai for years." "If you don't mind me asking, how long were you 6 in the Abby?" There was an uncomfortable silents, and Rei was beginning to feel bad for asking. "…From bout the time that I was 3, Kai, was 4, until one year before your first World Tournament Kai got out. I got out after Tala and Bryan. That would be…13 years I was in that hell. Kai got out almost a year and a half before me. Tala and Bryan came in a year and ½ after we did. Didn't Kai ever tell you this stuff? I mean, He thought that I was dead because of a drug Voltaire gave me before he left, then didn't see me again, I'm not mad at him for it, I wouldn't have wanted to talk about it if Kai had died, But, if you're his friends, why didn't he tell you about anything that happened in the Abby?" Rei shrugged. **

"**Why did your Grandfather drug you?" Kisa took a beep breath. "That I know of, he wanted my DNA to turn Tala into that Cyber freak. That, and he was trying to get me to use that really creepy Nega-bit beast…" "He wanted you to use Black Dranzer?" She shook her head and turned to the simmering sauce. She gave him a spoon to taste of it. "No, I have my own Bit Beast that he also drugged me to make a copy of. I hated it SOOO bad. Before Tala, Bryan and Kai changed, they were really sweet and always told me not to NEVER give in and fight without spirit. And I didn't, but, to protect me, they ended up getting changed themselves. At one point, I tried to snap them up of it. Grandfather found out and… Well, let's just say that I couldn't move for a while." Rei looked disgusted. "He beat you for that?" She shivered, grabbing her arms. "Yeah, The worst he ever gave me. I have scars from it, not that Kai knows that, to Voltaire, any signs of betrayal, or disobedience, was unacceptable, and to be punished."**

**The two stopped there and worked for quite a while. Max had poked his head in a few times. He would ask questions, or just stare at the cooking girl until she made some smart remark similar to: _Try taking a picture Maxie-boy, it lasts longer_. **

"**Is something bugging you Rei?" They were working on desert and dinner would be ready soon. "I… Excuse me if this sounds rude. But are you a Neco-jin? I mean… You look a lot like a Neco-jin, your eyes but…" He heard the girl laugh for the first time all day. "I was waiting for you to ask Rei. I'm half Neco-jin. Mom was one from your village. Did you ever hear of Guan-yin?" Ray was in shock. "She was your mom?" She giggled and nodded. "Wow" was all he could say. Kisa put gloves on and pulled out the two coconut-cream pies the two made. They then set the table and called the others to eat.**

**They came out to see the table set with: Steaming noodles, hot sauce, a mountain of meatballs, a large plate of garlic bread, and a giant bowl of salad with several different choices of dressing. The two pies were in the kitchen for the ending of the meal. **

**Everyone was AMAZED by the amount of food the two were able to make. "Save room dessert, we have pie in the kitchen." She was almost enthusiastic about it. "The Kitties out did themselves. This looks awesome!" Kisa and Rei glared at the rude-Russian-red-head. "Shut up General Wolfie, or you'll be eating your food through a straw until you're 227." She said smugly. '_She certainly ends conversations_' Rei thought and smirked.**

**They sat down and began eating. Max, however had, had WAY to much sugar at some point that day and was now talking 2 miles a minute. It was starting to irritate Kisa. "Maxie-boy, Chillax and calm down. No pie for you if you don't, by the looks of it, you have already had enough sugar." Max glared best he could and stuck his tongue out at her. "Keep your tongue in your mouth unless you intend on using it." Max took a minute to figure out what she meant and his head turned bright red. He started eating again after that. Tala, being who he was without that creepy chip in his head, started grinning. **

"**You wanted to know what is in the duffle bag Kisa?" She looked at him with innocent look in her eyes. "Russian Vodka, Baileys, tequila and any other kind of alcohol you can think of! I was thinking we could drink tonight." Kisa got up from her chair, walked over to the Russian boy, and did something even Kai had never seen her do. She slapped him right across the face and stormed out of the apartment. "What...****just happened?" Rei asked. Tala slowly put his hand up to his face, in utter shock! "She… she slapped me?" Tala stuttered. Rei got up to go after her but Max beat him to it.

* * *

**

**There is Chapter 3! Good Bad? I don't know. You tell me. Next chapter is where I need help. I have a very BIG writers Block, but I love this story, so I want to keep it up. HELP PLZZZZ! R/R**

**-!JeNe!- **


	4. YuBo Wave Chap

HiHi! This is diticated to Yazzy and LadyFiction for the YuBo WAVE Today! This chappy is mostly about YuBo... Well BryTal really, but it's the same pairing. 

**

* * *

"What just happened?" Rei asked. Tala slowly put his hand up to his face, in utter shock! "She… she slapped me?" Tala stuttered. Rei got up to go after her but Max beat him to it.**

**When Kisa got outside, it started to snow, and hard. "Oh great, thanks Tala, I love getting snowed on." She sarcastically muttered to herself. "That sarcasm is going to get you in trouble one of these days. You keep jinxing yourself." She turned around to see Max staring at her. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want? I have a feeling Tala or Bryan told you what happened a few years back, or you wouldn't have come after me." Max nodded. "We aren't going to hurt you Kisa. Do you not trust us?" Kisa blinked. Max sounded hurt. She regained her hard look after that. "That is what he said! Can you imagine what he did to me! He raped me Max! I trusted him! All of them, and look what happened! Everyone I seem to trust either leaves me or hurts me! I don't know who to trust anymore! It's is going to take way more then you saying _Trust Us_ for me to believe you." Max shook his head. "I know. And none of us can change that Kisa but… You have to trust that we won't hurt you. I… We wouldn't let anyone hurt you." She sighed and turned away from Max "I… guess I never healed from it… But, how can you guys help me?" Max smiled brightly and grabbed Kisa's hand. "We can let you live again." He interlocked his pinky with hers', then took her whole hand and dragged her behind him "Come on." Max was turned away so he didn't see the light blush spread across Kisa's face. '_What is wrong with me?_' **

"**What took you two so long?" Bryan asked. "Sh…Shut up F…Falcon! N…not in the mood." She stuttered, then Sneezed. "You're going to get sick Kisa." Max said as Rei came out with two blankets. Max took one and put it over her shoulders. He took the other and covered himself. **

"**Don't run out on us again. But are we going to drink?" Takao said, quite rudely. Kai slapped him upside the head. "Thanks" she sneezed again after that. She glanced at Max, then at his pinky, he had moved it into a hooked shape. She smirked, turned to Tala and sighed. "I guess… it couldn't hurt." Tala and Bryan were wide eyed, but they soon took happy looks over. Kai walked over to Max on his way to the living room. "I don't know what you told her Max, but… thank you for cheering her up. And don't let this go your head either." Max stared after Kai in shock. He noticed Kisa start after her brother. "Come on Maxie!" He nodded and followed.**

**Tala poured everyone their drink and sat down between Bryan and Takao. "So… what are we going to play?" Takao asked. "I've… never played a drinking game before." Kisa said. Bryan, Tala, Kai, Takao and Rei all took a drink from their glasses. "What did you do that for?" Max asked. "'_I never'_ is a game. One person says something they have never done before, and if someone else did that, they take a drink." The others nodded and Tala started it up. "I've never had an evil version of my bit beast." Kisa, Takao, Max, Rei and Kai all drank. "3 times" Kai said. "Yeah, Cyber and Black and Dark."(1) Rei finished. "Go Bry!" Tala exclaimed. "K… I've never… I don't know. I've done a lot." Bryan smirked. "…Except pass a test." The other two Russians laughed, Kai smirked and Bryan glared. **

"**Ok," Kisa said after the laughing was done. "You go Maxie." They watched him as he thought. "I've never… drank before tonight." Everyone stared wide-eyed at Max. "Are you serious Maxie?" Kisa asked. He nodded. Everyone, even Takao, took a drink. "WOW! -Cough- Never had tequila before. That's strong." Again, the Russians all drank. "Wow, you guys have drank to a lot." "I can't believe you're a virgin drinker Max." Kisa closed her eyes. Max moved beside and discreetly interlocked his finger with hers. The other Russians raised an eye brow but didn't say anything, she was happy, they figured; leave her alone… for now.**

"**Takao, Truth or Dare?" this was half hour later and they had just changed the game. "Dare" Tala smirked. "I dare you to go get four mints from the kitchen and put them in your mouth…" Takao smirked and said something along the lines of 'Is that it?' Tala shook his head though. "And keep them from Max, no hands, only your tongue." (I don't own this idea. I got it from shutupshutupshutup) Takao gulped but did so. **

"**Do we have to watch them make-out Tala?" Kai asked from his chair, Kisa had moved to his lap a little while ago, Creeped-out by a tipsy Takao. "Yes Kai." '_Then we'll watch you later_' he smirked "You're twisted." Kai added and Tala grinned. "Thank you." **

**By the time they got over their small conversation, Takao and Max were already in a lip lock. "Kai…" He looked down at his littler sister. "I don't feel well." She mumbled as she cuddled into his chest. He held her closer. **

"**There, done, now, Bryan, Truth or Dare." Bryan looked up to the flustered boys. "Truth." "How many guys have you screwed around with?" Bryan stayed collected and Tala stared up at him. Kai looked down when his sister flinched at the question. "That was uncalled for Takao" Rei said from beside him. Takao, being who he was just ignored him. "More or less then 5 Bryan? Well?" Bryan mumbled something and only Tala heard it. And to say lightly, he was P.O. "Your kidding right! So is that all I am!" Bryan looked at the redhead and shook his head. "It wasn't my fault Tala!" "Oh, someone made you do that!" Bryan hung his head. "Some yeah..." "How many?" Tala was calming down a little, but he was still ticked. Bryan held up two fingers. Tala turned and left.**

**"Your getting it next time Garrbage Guts." Takao didn't even flinch, he just smirked. **

**"Tala..." Bryan seen Tala turn the corner into their room. "Tala!" When Bryan entered, he seen a Tala in tears on the bed. "Tala..." Bryan sat down on the bedbeisde him and stroked his hair. "Do you love me? Or is that just a..." Tala was cut off when a pair of firm lips crashed down on his own. He closed his eyes and deepened it. Bry ran his toungue along Tala's and he alowed him entry emediatly. Tala ran his fingers through Bryans hair and Bryan pulled Tala closer to him.  
**

**"I'm sorry Bry." Tala said after they broke apart. "It's ok Tal, you were just mad." They snnugled for a minute before Tala asked one more questions. "What were the willing ones Bry?" He sighed. "Two one night stands that time we broke up and you said that their was no chance in hell of us getting back together. The the unwilling ones were Boris and some stupid girl friend of his." Tala looked at his with confution in his eyes. "What about the other two?" Bryan chuckled. "You..." "There isn't two of me Bry." Bryan stood Tala up and gave his you more kiss before leading him out of the room. "No, but we broke up once and you said '_Let's start over_' so that is what I did. I counted our first time after we got back together, as my first time with you." Tala leaned onto Bryan's shoulder. "I love you Bry..." "I love you too Tala..."

* * *

**The end of this chapter! Which, as said above is for the YuBo WAVE.

(1) Black- First season

Cyber- Second Season

Dark- V-Force movie. _Fierce Battle_

I hope you enjoyed the BryTal in this. I like writing it. R+R

!(JeNe)!


End file.
